protector older sister
by lawlu4
Summary: What if naruto had a older sister who loved him and protect him. would this change his life for better?what about sasuke and itachi? would uchiha massacre still happen? This is the story of yondaime's older daughter read and find out.. mokuton!OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair : I dont own naruto & the cover image is not mine either.**

 **I have always wanted to read narutos older sister story where she raise him and i couldnt find one so i write one myself..**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Where it all started**

It was 10th october, a normal day for any other person in konoha but not for one akiko namikaze, daughter of beloved yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. She was eagerly waiting for the news of the birth of her baby brother. she couldnt go with them, as her dad said its little dangerous for her. She didn't know what kind of danger there can be but she didnt question him and agreed with her father. He was always right anyway.

She thought what her baby brother will look like. Everyone said she's perfect mix of mom & dad with blood red hair, pale skin and body structure from her mom but azure blue eyes and facial structure from her dad. And ofcourse she got her daddy smarts too. She's a daddys girl basically.

Her mom get jealous sometimes with the relationship she share with her Dad. Thats why she announce that Naruto(thats the name they decide for the baby) is going to be momma's boy. She dont really doubt it, Boys love moms more anyway. But she can't wait to meet her baby brother. She's too excited at the prospect of being an older sister.

Well right now she is with Kakashi, she enjoy spending time with him. He's like a big brother figure to her, He help her train sometimes. Today she did some shurikan training and taijustu training with him. he said her aim is perfect but laking strength behind her attacks, same with taijustu her katas are perfect but lacking strength there too. So he plan some muscle training for their next lesson.

Her mother start her fuinjustu training at an early age but that doesnt mean she know how to make seals yet. Her mom was working on her calligraphy, Her mom always said calligraphy is the most important when it comes to seals. She unlock her chakra a year ago purely by accident,How? she didnt remember it anymore but she can sense life force of everyone after that. She is not a sensor type in any way but she can sense when the life force is leaving you its like shes connected to the nature in some way. and she's doing some chakra control exercise but chakra control to a uzumaki didn't come naturally no matter how much of a genius you are.

After her training , they went to graveyard to meet with Rin-nee and Obi-nii. she inform them that shes going to be a big sister soon and how excited she is. Kashi-nii take his time talking with his teammates and changing the flowers. After that they left the graveyard.

They were going back to kashi-nii's apartment but they bump into Guy. she love Guy when he torment kashi-nii to death(not exactly death) but you get the idea right?. so Guy is giving kashi-nii a leacture on youth and challange him on some ridiculous battle.

But when guy said everyone is calling him cold-blooded. she got really mad, anger was rolling of from her in waves. What do they know about kashi-nii to call him names.

"They dont have any right to call him whatever they want. Everyone has different coping mechanism, just give him some time. You dont expect him to get over his teammates death that easily, do you?" Akiko outbrust shocked Guy and Kakashi too. but he gave her his famous eye smile. Glad that someone understand him.

" I-I know, but he's not socialising with anyone this days" Guy reasoned.

"Thats because Dad gave him missions, so he didnt have enough time" Akiko informed Guy and smile at him. Guy is such a nice man, he always care about his friends wellbeing especially Kakashi.

"Thankyou guy but i really do have mission tommorow and i'm not making any excuse besides i socialise enough with akiko" Kakashi said ruffling the little girls hair. suddenly kakashi posture stiff and eyes narrowed "Say, guy. . .Do you sense anything weird? , there's been a chill in the air. . ."

"I-I dont really. . ." Guy replied uncertain.

Then suddenly a big creature appear infront of their sight. It was a gaint fox and had nine tailes ' _kyuubi'_ she realised. The kyubbi start rampaging out of nowhere. Its chakra is so vile and dark its nearly suffocating. Akiko froze on her place, she cant move, her eyes locked onto the giant figure rampaging in the distance.

Kakashi scooped her in his arms like shes still 2 years old and start running to the other side of the village in the guardroom just as the jounin instructed she suppose. She didnot hear a single thing the jounin said due to fear she was froze on spot.

They reached the guardroon in no time and some jounin was telling every shinobi of younger generation to stay away from the kyubbi but still some of them wants join the fight but the older jounin silence them n told to stay put. But Akiko was different matter altogether. She was scared for her Mom, Dad, & Brother. _'Did the kyubbi get them before coming here?' 'Are the safe?'._ All sorts of negative thoughts were running through her head and scaring her shitless.

"They'll be fine, they are strong more than you think" kakashi reassure her sensing her anxiety, She hugged him and silently cried on his shoulder. she's scared more than she'll ever admit.

"Its okay" kakashi said rubbing her back, she nodded but didn't stop crying.

Kurenai see the child falling apart on her friends arms. She walked toward the duo, take the child in her own arms and sit down on the ground with Akkiko in her lap.

"Do you know your father is strongest shinobi in the whole village and you mom is super strong too. so they'll be fine believe in them" kurenai said reassuring the little girl.

"You think so" Akiko managed out, Hiccups racking her small frame.

"I know so" kurenai said and a small smile finally grace the readhead face.

Kakashi send her a look of gratitude to help him calm the child in her lap. She dismissed it saying 'its fine' with her hands. but was kind of happy that kakshi is not as closed of as she thought.

Suddenly, Akiko stood up from her lap as fast lightnig and looked towards hokage monument where the fourth hokage is teleporting the big bomb, and kyuubi was out of their sight in a flash too.

"Dad" Akiko shouted complete joy and pride in her father. " Dad is awsome" she exclaimed and everyone give her look that said _'i told you so'_

After a few minutes, Akikos eyes widen immediately sensing something is wrong with her moms life force.

She tugged on kakashis shirt, when she knew she had kakashis attention then she inform him in a small voice" kashi-nii, Moms life force is fading"

kakashi's eyes widen too, He know she can sense life force from the moment she unlock her chakra. and she was never wrong "what" he manage to choke out but its hard pill to swallow, _'not again'_ he thought _'1st obito then rin not kushina too'_

kakshi thew away all the caution, pick up akiko as fast as he could and ran towards the visible barrier.

"kakashi what are you doing" asuma shouted but kakashi didnt answer , he saw asuma following him but he didnt stop asuma from following him either.

They reach the barrier where sandaime with jounin commander Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka are waiting outside , they couldnt see inside the barrier its too thick that even kakashis sharingan eye failed.

"what are you doing here kakashi and why do you have akiko with you"sandaime asked in stern voice.

"Akiko sense Kushinas life force fading so I come here to help. but I can't leave akiko with anyone else thats why I bring her with me" kakashi replied, the sandiame gave him a disapproving look but he ignored it. Akiko start to struggle in his arms wanting to be let down, he tighten his grip on her. He know the moment he'll let her she race towards the barrier and he couldn't let her do that. Everyone knows that the barrier is not safe to touch or tamper with, it can end very badly. But Akiko's struggle increase and he had to let her down.

* * *

As soon as kakashi let her down she ran towards the barrier. she didnt know any mechanism or how to made them but she know the type of barrier when she saw one.

she touch the barrier, it didnot reject her thats means she can enter the barrier. she tried to go through but couldnt. she then tried to channel her chakra but it didnt help she still couldnt go through. she take a deep breath and cut her thumb, it stung a lilttle but she didnt care and let the blood spill a few drops then touch the barrier again and next thing she know she was inside the barrier too.

But what she saw made her blood ran cold. there the kyubbi was bound to her moms charka chaines, in the far back was some kind of death god with a knife in his mouth but the most terryfying thing was her parents body pierced by the kyuubi's claw.

She let out a choke sob as she understand the meaning of this _' her parents are going to die' ._ Her sob gain her parents attention.

"Aki, darling, what - are- you doing- here?" Minato asked in raspy voice and coughed some blood.

"I sensed you guys , the life force , fading I - dont. . ." akiko said not making much sense even to her own ears.

"Its good you're here. now i can say good bye to you too. ne?" kushina said blood splashing from her mouth too.

 _'I dont want you to'_ She wanted to shout but she kept quiet no need to make things more difficult for them.

"I'm going to start the eight trigrams seal. I want to put some of my chakra in naruto too" He looked up to see his daughter " sorry, daling I dont have enough chakra to put a seal in you"

"Its okay dad I have four years with you guys while naruto didnt. So its only fair right" A few tears fall from minatos eyes at his daughters wise words but pride is also there.

" Lets tell them what we want to say " Minato advice kushina

"Naruto . . . Dont be picky... Eats a lot... and grow strong... listen to your sister dattebane. Make sure to bathe everyday.. and stay warm... Also dont stay up late, you both need lots of sleep to grow up. And make friends, you dont need lots of friend just a few, once you can really trust... I wasn't very good at it, but both of you keep up with your studies and practice hard... Remember that everyone has strength and weakness. So dont get too depressed if you cant do something well. Respect your trachers and upperclassman at the acadmey. oh and this is importanat... Its about three prohibition for a shinobi... Be extra careful about borrowing and lending money. Put you mission wages into saving account. No alcohal until you're both twenty... Too much can ruin your health so drink in moderation... Another is women for naruto and men for akiko. All you need to remember is that the world is made up of men and women so its only natural to take interest in opposite sex. but don't hooked up with bad person. find someone like you parents ne _?_... speaking of three prohibitions be wary of jiraiya sensei dattebane... From now on both of you're going to face alot of hardships and pain. but i'm sure you two will help each other. Be true to yourselfs. have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true!. Akiko , darling , dont Bow to anyone who dont deserve respect. Be strong and protect your brother for us okay. But remember that no mattter what we'll always be proud of you. Theres so much, oh so much more i want to pass on to you two. I wish i could stay with you longer. i love you two... Minato I'm sorry i used up your time" Kushina finally finished and coughed some blood.

After her mothers speech, the tears are flowing uncontrollably from her eyes and sobs racked her body.

"Naruto , my message to you is. . . I guess its the same as your nagging mother's. Akiko princess, I know you're going to be a great kunoichi... Be strong and look after naruto for me okay... He'll need you, he wouldn't have a mom and dad to look up to, so you'll be his role model. and i'm proud of you darling... And tell kakshi not to get too depressed over it okay..." Minato finished with a smile but she didnt see it , she just nodded over and over but the crying never stops.

"Eight Trigram seal"Minato said and the kyuubi was sealed inside naruto. with that the kyuubi vanished and its claw removed from her parents body and Minato's breathing stop too.

"Dad. . . Mom" She shouted,her voice full of despair, reality suddenly dawn on her that from now on she won't see her parents ever again. Her vision got blurry and finally darkness take over.

* * *

AN : Its my first attempt on writting a fanfiction so plzz review..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and the song 'lullany of the stormy night'**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Aftermath**

Hiruzen was getting more and more worried as the time pass. First minato and kushina were in the barrier far too long and now their daughter went in as well. He didn't even understand how can a 4 year old manage to get inside the barrier but a knowlegable shinobi in the sealing arts like himself couldn't. The barrier is so thick that its impossible to see through it.

Shikaku is worried too and rightly so seeing as Akiko is his goddaughter. And now she's in direct danger. Kakashi and Asuma(who just arrived) are no different pacing around the barrier, kakashi was trying to find weak spot in the barrier so he can go inside as well. They both see her as their little sister they never had and its killing them both to not know whats happening to her inside the blasted barrier.

The barrier finally disappear and they all see the kyubbi disappear as well , But the newborn baby and a seal on his belly confirms his thought of who the next jinchuriki is, He went towards the babe and scooped him in his arms. He made eye contact with shikaku who was looking at the little infant in his arms with a grave look. The only thought in his head is 'you are too foolish & selfless yondaime'.

kakashi went to minato's side to check his condition,And shikaku like him scooped akiko his his arms and gave him a nod confirming that she's alright merely unconscious.

"Kushina-sama" Inoichi help kushina sit up in her place, she had too many wounds and likely wont survive the ordeal but he still had to try.

"Take her to Leaf Hospital immediately" He order inoichi "summon the medical ninja!"

"Sandaime.." kushina whisperd weakly, he immediately went to her side, the baby securely laid in his arms.

"Kushina…!"he said softly, looking at once strong kunoichi so full of life, dying infront of is so heart breaking.

"Please take... care of... them" she removed her wedding ring from her ring finger and gave it to him "give it to… Aki" she looked at the baby in his arms with such loving care only a mother can give to their children "His name is... Naruto... minato and I... picked it from... jiraiya sensei's novel"

"Naruto ,you say? you don't need to worry. I'll take full responsibility" he reassuared her, promising to do everything in his power to protect the kids.

she turned to look at kakashi with same look she gave her own son naruto just a minute ago " Kakashi.. take care of …yourself" and with those words one of the powerful kunoichi closed her eyes and join her husband in afterlife.

"Kushina-nee" kakashi cried, once more he lost someone precious to him. Hiruzen isn't sure how many blows this child could handle before breaking, but he would try to help him as best as he can.

He looked at shikaku and nodded at him, silently telling him to follow him. He stopped in his steps to look at kakashi who was still crying and raging. He fear for the child but decided to give him space for now and let him grieve for his lost mentor and mother figure.

* * *

Akiko wake up the next day blurry and distraught, she looked around the unfamiliar place and panic sets in her every being. She's not in her room nor kakashi's place or Nara compound. Then she remember last night and broke down, she didn't even care for anything at all, she wanted her parents back. They don't deserve it, she don't deserve it. Its not fair that her parents died and leave her alone in the world. Then she remember her brother, she still had her brother, she still had a family. A brother who needs her but she's a little selfish and just sat there and grieve alone for who knows how many hours.

She woke up again but this time at the sound of knock on her door. 'when did she sleep again anyway?' she get out of her bed and open the door she came face to face with kakashi-nii or as face to face she can come with kakashi she suppose.

" Are you okay?" his voice is little hoarse like he screamed at someone all night. 'he possibly did' but he looked worried and tired, so unlike kakashi she know.

"I believe so" Her voice come strained from all the crying she did. "and you" she asked, its not like she's the only one losing her parents. He lost them too. He was their family in all but blood.

"I suppose so" and surprise they both know it's a lie. They are not okay at all. They don't have a father anymore who would love and teach them or a loving mother who would make them eat veggies even though they made all sorts of protest or make their favourite foods when they accomplish something. No one to cheer them if they are upset. No one but each other and a little brother to take care of.

"Where are we?" she asked, trying to change the topic of their conversation. They both know they aren't ready to talk yet. She signal him to come inside the room. She sat down at the bed and he took the only chair in the room.

"Sarutobi compound" he replied, she nodded her head, make sense they won't take them to their parents home anyway. "Sandaime-sama wants to talk to you, if you are ready"

She kowns he would wants to talk, but is she ready? Can she tell them what she saw? Can she talk about it without breaking down again? Is she strong enough?

"I know you need time, heck even I need time but we don't have time. After the funeral they would choose new hokage." She clench her fist. She cant imagine anyone else as hokage but her own father. "and I would say its better to answer sandaime than any new hokage who wont understand fuinjustu at all and it would make explaining a lot harder"

She know he is right, he is always right. But the prospect of expaling what she saw inside the barrier clench her gut. The kyuubi's claw penetrating her parents is the sight that would haunt her all her life. She closed her eyes not wanting to go. But a hand in her shoulder forced her open her eyes and saw kakashi standing infront her looking all tired and miserable but he's still here for her. Her mouth curl into a sad smile and she nodded head.

"Lets go then" he nodded at her and took her hands in his giving her the strength she needed for the pending conversation. She smiled at him weakly for being the pillar in her life even though he was in the verge of breaking himself.

They arrived at the old mans office in his manor, Her dad had one of these too. But he rarely use them seeing as he used to spend most of the time in hokage tower. But he once told her that they use to hold meetings there in war time. Mostly because their house was protected and secured with all types of seals that prevent enemy or spy to overhear their strategy and plans.

In the office her godparents were already present Nara Shikaku and Uchiha Mikoto along with the Sandaime. They all looked at her concerned, like she was some kind of doll and break down any minute. she fidget in her place, feeling uncomfortable at their concerned gaze.

"Are you alright?" her godmother mikoto asked, concern written all over her face. akiko didnot know her godmother that well. she only met her twice or thrice in her short life and she wasn't used to go the uchiha compound seeing as uchihas are a bit private type of people and don't let strangers in their lands. But that still did not stop from mikoto and kushina from being best friends.

She smiled at her godmother and just nodded her head not being able to reply properly. Mikoto return the smile but the sadness in her eyes told her that losing her best friend effect her greatly as well.

"How did you get inside the barrier akiko-chan" The Third asked sofly, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting at everyone concerning gaze.

" I do not know much about barrier as mother just started teaching me. There are two types of barrier: chakra barrier and blood barrier. Father put blood barrier so no one can get inside but seeing as he and I share blood it was easy for me to get inside the barrier using my blood"she explained as simply as she could seeing as not everyone could understand fuinjustu in this room.

Everyone in the room had a thoughtful but awed expression on their face. Awed because even at the time of great danger her dad think about the safety of the village.

"what did you saw when you get inside the barrier?" the old man asked, and she felt tears filled her eyes even at the thought of her parents pierced by one of the kyuubi's claws.

"The Kyuubi was there but shorter in size bound by mother's chakra chains. A figure that looks like a Death God with a knife and kyuubi's claws pierce their boby, it looks like they were trying to protect naruto with there bodies and father use eight trigram seal on naruto perhaps sealing kyuubi inside him?" she manage to say all that without cying out in the middle of explaination. she saw realization dawn on the hokage's face maybe he figured out what exactly her father did.

"Thank you akiko-chan" the sandiame said, " The funeral is tomorrow so be ready okay"

" What would you do to naruto?" she finally asked, she's no fool to believe that they'll do nothing to naruto now he has kyuubi in him. ultimate power, a weapon.

" The council would decide that later on" he said with a bit of venom in his voice for leaving the fate of two children at the hands of a bunch of power hungry people but then again she must have imagine it.

"I can take them in" her godfather said immediately without second thought. She felt grateful to him, he was really good godfather. He used to play shogi with her even when she sucks at it. now she's a little good but not that good.

"You can't, other clans would object. Saying Naras would get more power over others" the third explained softly like it hurts him to say that, But its the truth.

"They can live with me" kakashi spoke for the first time through the whole meeting " I have a decent apartment, I get a decent pay not to mention Hatake's properties left for me, so I can take care of their needs too. When my father died minato sensei all but adopt me now its my turn to reurn the favour"

"As much as I love the idea, kakashi. You still have a clan name. everyone would object" The old man pointed out. Kakashi clench his fist at all the politics of the village. He never liked them at all. He didnot understand its not the same as him and dad. he didnot have a burden of being jailor of the kyuubi, and the intrest of every single clan on him be it positive or negative.

"What clan? Only one member do not make a clan, hokage-sama. All they think about is the power this and power that, what about a child's future. What do you suggest they go to the orphanage and live their life in all the hardships. Is that what my sensei would want for his children. I hope kyuubi would have killed some power hungry old people who did not even show up to fight the kyuubi I might add, instead of my sensei." Kakashi yelled, rage and hurt clear in his voice, his fist clench so tight that it turned white. And without saying another word he left the room closing the door with a bang. It was better anyway, if he stay he'll do something he'll regret later on.

The Hokage sighed massaging his temples, she felt pity for him. it wasn't his fault that the clans are so selfish that they would put anyone life and happiness at stake. They are all shinobi afterall power is all they want.

"Can I can suggest something?" she finally asked an idea forming in her head from kakashi's outburst.

"Go on"Hokage-sama said kindly, she don't know him much, she didn't have opportunity to meet him before, hence the reason of her guarded front at first but clearly her godparents trust him so she would too.

"What kakashi-nii said about orphanage is a good idea. Tell the village that akiko namikaze died too. And we can go and live in orphanage. I'll change my name and disguise myself so no one would recognize me. That way the power balance of the village would be stable. And we can avoid the assassination attempt that would sure to come after me after they learn about my fathers death. It's a win/win situation basically" she explain after she analyze the situation properly. It shows her growth in shogi too if the proud glint in her godfathers eyes is anything to go by." ofcourse when i'll start acadmy i'll discard the disguise"

"That's a good idea, I see, what they say about you being a prodigy is not just rumor then. You would want to use your mother last name I presume" she nodded her head. If she forsake her fathers name then she would at least want her mothers.

"Uzumaki Aoi had a nice ring to it" her godfather said, smiling at her but she furrow her brow, confused. 'Aoi where did that come from anyway?'

"Aoi?" she questioned coufusion clear in her voice.

"That's what your father wanted to name you, but he can't win a fight against kushina" her godmother explained smiling at the sweet memory she shared with her friends.

"Oh! My parents sure do love colors" she murmured but they all heard it anyway and laughed. Atleast someone's laughing.

* * *

The atmosphere outside was expressing her emotions perfectly, the storms, rains and lightning struck with perfect harmony. She thought even the gods are mourning for her loss. The sky is dark even though its pretty early. The clouds are so black that it looks like night has come little early.

After the meeting she finally went to meet her baby brother. Sayuri –san, hokages-same's daughter-in-law was taking care of her brother when she arrived in the room. He was crying very loudly so she didn't really have a problem finding the room. When she saw him her breath hitched he looked just like their father with the whiskers of course. Same sunshine blond hair, azure blue eyes he has a chubby face which remind her of her mother.

Tears filled her eyes once again as the memories of her father flooded in. laughing and pouting, sometimes teaching her and others trying to win a fight against her mom. She suddenly realize she wont be his princess anymore, no one would ever call her princess. No one would made her moms special ramen. And it hurts more than she thought it would. Most of all it hurts because naruto wouldn't know their parents.

"Can I hold him sayuri -san?" she asked as approach the women, shes beautiful with her brown locks and dark eyes. A classic beauty not like her mother who was exotic beauty.

"Ofcourse, but be careful okay. I hope you can stop his crying. He didn't stop crying for a long time even mikoto-san can't make him stop" sayuri-san smile at her and show her how to hold naruto properly, she was afraid at first that she might drop him or something but she didn't and soon she got the courage and start rocking him in her arms. She starts to hum so he would stop crying then she remember her mother always singing a lullaby to stop her crying and it always worked.

She hums the tune of the lullaby and before she knew it she starts to sing

"Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight." She rocked her brother and stand infront of the window watching the rains pounds.

"Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight." he finally stop crying and she turned away from the window as the lightning flash, and sit on the nearby chair still rocking him so that he'll fall asleep.

"And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning." Her voice is soft as she sung, she always loved how her mother describe the nature always thinking of her homeland that was once a powerful village surrounded by this beautiful whirlpool and forest.

"For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight." her voice was a whisper like she was sharing a secret with her baby brother, How whenever she had a nightmare her mother would always come and calm her down, singing the same lullaby to make her fall asleep again and always kissing her forehead after making sure that she fall asleep.

"Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Till your frightened eyes do close" she looked out of the window it was truly dark now and naruto's eyes is dropping soon he'll fall asleep.

"And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning" her voice wavers and tears filled her eyes once more she remember her mothers beautiful voice singing to her and now she wont hear it again, reality of the situation finally struck her once again but she didn't stop singing.

"Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning" she reassure her brother or herself? Their parents are gone and never coming back but she'll be here, always protecting him as she promised her parents she will. He'll always have her older sister in the morning after a dark night. She looked down and naruto was asleep in her arms peacefully sleeping unaware of his sisters tears or hardships ahead of them.

She looked at sayuri-san, silently asking her to place him in the crib without waking him up. Sayuri-san nodded and took him from her arms gently and place him in the crib without waking him up. She also had tears in her eyes due to her singing perhaps, but she did not wait for the small talk and left the room as quickly as she could.

She went to her room where she wake up in the morning, she threw herself in the bed and cried silently remembering every moment she had with her parents and cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

The funeral next day was big event, the clouds was still present expressing her feelings. But she is glad that it wasn't shining and happy day. Because nothing was happy about this day. She dyed her hair black so no one would recognize her, sandaime-sama will make a seal to disguise herself without dying her hair later on. But for now it'll do.

No one care for a orphan girl standing in the rows of shinobi anyway, everyone was busy mourning their loved ones for noticing a little oddity like that. She's wearing a traditional black dress and her mothers wedding ring around her neck in a chain. The sandaime gave it to her this morning, saying her mom wanted her to have it.

She always loved that piece of jewelry, it's a simple ring, a small topaz surrounded by ruby in a circle woven beautifully in a silver band. Her mom once explained to her that the topaz was her dads azure blue eyes and the ruby was her moms beautiful long blood red hair. 'Just like you' she had said. And she giggled that day but now she only wanted to cry at the memory.

The ceremony ended quickly, she didn't even hear a single word but soon they left the graveyard after paying their respect. Everyone had repairing work to do. The damage was great blow to konoha and it'll need to repair as quickly as they can.

But she did not care, nor did she leave. She just sat there looking at her parents photos like they'll come back to life at her intense staring. her father was looking as handsome as ever in the picture with his hokage robes and warm smile and her mother is smiling happily too.

Hours past but she did not move just staring silently at the photos of her parents. It seems even tears betrayed her and do not fall from her eyes anymore. In the back of her mind she knows her brother needs her but she wanted to give this one day to her parents, just being a child who lost her parents and remember them.

" Why are you sitting here all alone" the voice startled her, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked up and meet with a pair of beautiful onyx eyes looking at her with concern.

"I – I …." She trailed off, what could she say to him. she's sitting here because she feels miserable or she wanted to drown her sorrow sitting here staring at her parents pictures. the boy is a little older than her, he has short raven locks, and soft features. He looks beautiful, Beautiful is the only word to describe him. he sat down next her not minding the little dampness of the grass at all.

" Its okay if you don't want to answer, I understand" his voice is soft and sweet, his eyes understanding, mature beyond his age. And she felt intrigued by this odd boy.

" I lost my parents" she didn't even understand what came over her as she said that, she did not wanted to answer anyone, so why did she? Maybe it just grieve talking. But he just nodded and did not question her further and just looked ahead where she was looking a while ago "Did you lost anyone close to you too?"

"My godmother" he replied and she nodded not asking anymore question, respecting his privacy "Though i didnot know her very well" he admitted then his eyes land on the photo next to her parents, a little girl with red hair and a big grin on her face, _HER_ picture "I meet the youndaime's daughter once, her mother bought her to uchiha compound but she was only a few months old and so small too. but I really love her hair" she unconsciously touch her dyed black hair. And smiled for the first time today, even though he did not know he just compliment her hair. They sat there next to each other lost in their own thoughts. wind was blowing softly caressing her face and blowing her dyed hair. she closed her eyes and simply enjoying the silence between the two. hours passed and the darkness began to set in she sighed 'Time to go'she thought to herself

"Thankyou for sitting here with me, stranger. It seems I should go now" she stand up and started to walk away. But then she remember his words 'I really love her hair' and stopped midway. She turn around walk up to him and kissed him on the cheek and this time walk away with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **AN** : Thanks everyone for the reviews and favourites, I really appreciate it. And sorry for the late update.


End file.
